Maldito y Divino
by ChrisElla
Summary: Todo comenzó como un juego entre Dios y el Rey de los Demonios. Fueron hermanos y pensaron que al volver a sus naturalezas originales como ángeles y demonios todo volvería a la normalidad y olvidarían lo que llegaron a sentir. Pero no fue así/ IchiJyushi con mención de KaraIchi, KaraTodo y OsoChoro


Una monja se encontraba esa tarde en medio del bosque sentada sobre un manto de flores. Esta sería una dulce estampa de no ser por la expresión en el rostro de "la monja". Un aura oscura se desprendía de ese cuerpo que arrancaba flores blancas con sus largos dedos mientras formaba un racimo. Sus ojos marrones miraban con desdén las flores en sus manos, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente torcidos hacía un lado dejando ver una fila de dientes afilados y blancos. Su mueca claramente decía que repudiaba su tarea como todo lo de su alrededor, pero lo hacía por una sola razón. El viento movía con suavidad su oscuro velo y acariciaba su pálido rostro y su largo hábito negro se extendía sobre el suelo marchitando las florecillas que se encontraban a su alrededor, no había ninguna criatura cerca, ni ardillas, mariposas o cualquier otro animal, todos habían huido cuando la monja se acercó a ese claro.

Cuando finalizó se puso en pie con un solo movimiento y emprendió su camino, dejando a su paso un rastro de muerte y podredumbre. Estaba de mal humor así que tampoco le importaba mucho lo que estaba causando al paisaje del lugar o si dejaba evidencia de su existencia.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegó a una vieja edificación, grande e imponente, parecían los restos de lo que antes era un convento o monasterio, una enorme capilla se levantaba al centro de todo, rodeado de muros de piedra gruesa. Con la misma expresión en su rostro pasó por el enorme portal y cruzó el atril directo hasta la capilla. No había otra alma cercana, todos aún estaban ocupados durmiendo, una costumbre común entre las monjas.

—¡Hermana! —llamó una voz masculina muy cerca de la monja que se detuvo en el acto para buscar el origen del llamado.

—Oh, es usted, padre. —Saludó fingiendo una sonrisa.

El sacerdote que se acercaba tenía una complexión muy parecida a la suya, podría ser su vivo retrato de no ser por la fuerte mirada con el ceño fruncido que poseía, podría llegar a ser intimidante pero su sonrisa dejaba claro lo amable que podía ser.

—Es temprano para que ya comience con sus labores. —El sacerdote terminó por acercarse y acomodó el velo de la monja con sumo cuidado, casi como una caricia—. Las demás hermanas aun duermen.

—Tenía una tarea pendiente. —Dijo con simpleza sin negarse a la caricia, pero tampoco demostró que le gustaba más de lo que debería.

—¿Las flores? Las acabamos de cambiar apenas.

—Lo sé, pero creo que hace falta algo más de vida en ese lugar.

—Es muy dedicada. —Susurró él con una sonrisa de lado, en un tono de voz diferente al anterior, uno que hizo que la hermana se estremeciera y correspondiera la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Permanecieron en esa misma posición, enfrentando sus miradas que cada vez eran más intensas. En cierto punto el sacerdote dejó de mirar a los ojos a la monja y su vista se posó en los labios delgados que ella poseía. De pronto un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y fue como si eso fuera un llamado para él, pues de inmediato recobró la compostura y carraspeó desviando el rostro.

—Bueno, no interrumpo más, también tengo tareas pendientes.

—Tenga buen día, padre.

El sacerdote sonrió una última vez y le dio la espalda al caminar rumbo al edificio. La monja lo observó por unos instantes con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Ese hombre era un completo estúpido. La monja podía sentir claramente el deseo que sentía al verlo y el cual intentaba reprimir, pero poco a poco éste iba ganando terreno y pronto estarían entregándose el uno al otro.

Después de saborear el posible sabor de su alma cuando se entregara a él se encaminó a la capilla. Cuando entró se encontró con un lugar iluminado por una tenue luz ámbar producto del amanecer. Con paso lento y perezoso se acercó al altar, realmente parecía que dejaría las flores sobre uno de los floreros, tal como lo había prometido al sacerdote, sin embargo antes de llegar a éste giró a la derecha y se encaminó a una de las puertas laterales, la que iba directo a la sacristía. Tampoco era extraño que una monja se dirigiera a ese lugar. Lo extraño fue lo que pasó dentro.

Siguió caminando hasta la pared posterior donde se detuvo un momento, solo un par de segundos antes de que uno de los libreros dispuestos frente a él comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente separado de la pared se pudo apreciar una pesada puerta de madera vieja y mohosa, "la monja" se acercó, tocó con suavidad la cerradura que se estremeció y poco después la puerta comenzó a moverse con un crujido.

Entró a una pequeña cámara sin el mayor reparo a pesar de que dentro estaba en completas tinieblas y que no llevaba algo para iluminar su camino, después de todo no lo necesitaba pues sus ojos podían adaptarse fácilmente a la falta de luz. Dentro avanzó un par de metros mientras la puerta y el librero a su espalda regresaban a su posición original. Alcanzó unas escaleras que descendían en espiral y con el mismo desinterés comenzó a bajar. El pestilente aroma a podrido y humedad era desagradable y paso tras paso el frío calaba por debajo de sus hábitos de monja dejando una agradable sensación en su piel.

Tras unos minutos de caminar entre escaleras y laberintos llegó al lugar deseado. No había otro sonido en el sitio que no fuera el eco de sus pasos acercándose a un pequeño cubículo iluminado por una tenue luz amarilla. Podía sentir cómo las muchas almas atrapadas en ese sitio maldito se arremolinaban alrededor de esa luz, como insectos o moscas a la fruta, pero no dejaría que se acercaran pues esa luz le pertenecía solo a él, al igual que quien la desprendía.

Solo él podía ver la luz amarilla gracias a la barrera demoniaca que había colocado alrededor, nadie podía escuchar tampoco en caso de que su prisionero intentara pedir ayuda. Al acercarse lo suficiente y cruzar la pared invisible ese cuerpo se materializó frente a él. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven aunque sabía que no era así, él existía mucho antes que cualquier hombre, su cuerpo era esbelto, de estatura promedio para los humanos, un poco bajo para su especie, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones; su rostro era sencillo pero atractivo, con una sonrisa siempre adornando su expresión aunque se ocultaba detrás del alto cuello de sus ropajes blancos. En su cuello llevaba una correa color púrpura sujeta a una cadena cuyo otro extremo se encontraba adherido a las paredes de piedra. Le daba la espalda por lo que pudo ver la enorme mancha de sangre en su túnica blanca producto de lo que había hecho meses atrás con la firme idea de retenerlo, aunque frunció el ceño cuando se percató de algo.

El prisionero no se movió cuando se acercó, aunque la monja sabía que había sentido su presencia desde que entró a la barrera, tampoco dijo nada. El recién llegado colocó el ramo de flores en el suelo antes de seguir avanzando.

—Están creciendo de nuevo. —Fue el saludo del ser oscuro mientras se arrodillaba tras él.

Su prisionero no contestó, solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la frente apoyada en sus rodillas. La monja colocó una mano en su cabeza y acarició su cabello castaño, fue cuando su prisionero levantó el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos, grandes y brillantes, denotando la infinita bondad que solo los de su especie podían tener.

—Bienvenido, Ichimatsu —Saludó con una enorme sonrisa y mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Te sentiste solo?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Sin el mayor reparo Ichimatsu comenzó a quitarse los hábitos de monja revelando su verdadera naturaleza. En su cabeza había un par de cuernos en tonos púrpuras en espiral ascendente, de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas negras y sin plumas, como las de un murciélago, sus uñas largas y negras acariciaron sus orejas y labios liberándolos de su hechizo, así dejó ver las puntas de sus orejas y los colmillos que poseía. Por un segundo sus ojos brillaron con el color de la muerte antes de volver a tomar su color marrón habitual.

Se acercó más a su prisionero y colocó una mano en su hombro, a lo que éste reaccionó con un salto de sorpresa antes de alejarse unos centímetros provocando el rechinar de la cadena. Ante esto Ichimatsu sonrió divertido. Lo miró despectivo, sintiéndose superior a él.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

—No, no tienes… por favor —Se alejó más cuando sintió que volvía a acercarse, pero no podría escapar y lo tenía claro.

—Si no lo hago vas a intentar escapar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Otra vez se quedó callado.

—Esto es por tu bien, Jyushimatsu, ya te lo he dicho. —Se acercó y esta vez Jyushimatsu no se alejó, aceptando en cierta forma lo que le decía.

—Pero duele. —murmuró muy quedo al bajar la mirada.

—Si no intentaras escapar. —Esperó la respuesta de su prisionero, pero ésta nunca llegó lo que terminó por frustrarlo.

Le enfadaba que lo hiciera, que no pudiera asegurarle que iba a quedarse a su lado para siempre, que a pesar de las palabras que le dedicaba aun siguiera intentando regresar con sus compañeros. Ambos sabían que de hacerlo recibiría un castigo, pero Jyushimatsu insistía en que si recibía tal era porque lo merecía y estaba dispuesto a sufrirlo si era así.

—Ya lo sabes, —Comenzó con un murmullo molesto, se posicionó a su espalda y colocó las manos en los hombros de su prisionero—, los dos lo sabemos: los ángeles no van a recibirte con una sonrisa y un simple "bienvenido", serás castigado aun si tenías el rango de Serafín.

Las manos del demonio manos acariciaron sus hombros y descendieron lentamente por su espalda. Conforme descendía podía apreciar las cicatrices que tenía y que él mismo había hecho. Sus dedos tocaron con suavidad dos protuberancias, pequeñas, rosadas y con lo que parecía una delgada capa de suave plumaje. Jyushimatsu soltó un quejido suave adivinando lo que pasaría, sin embargo ese sonido, lejos de detener a su captor, le hizo sonreír con morbo, incluso relamió sus labios antes de que sus largos dedos asieran con demasiada fuerza los apéndices provocando un quejido más fuerte del ángel.

—Dios no va a aceptarlo, mucho menos va a perdonar lo que hiciste. —Jaló un poco, disfrutando del sollozo que ese leve movimiento causó en Jyushimatsu, las muchas heridas que tenía lo hacían más sensible y eso lo excitaba—. ¿O crees que entenderá? ¿Crees que admitirá que se equivocó? Su ego no lo dejará aceptar que es su culpa que hayas desertado.

—I-Ichimatsu…

La sonrisa del demonio se amplió mostrando sus colmillos, salivaba y eso quedaba claro por el resplandor en sus labios y dentadura. No tardó más, jaló con su fuerza sobrehumana de ambas protuberancia arrancándolas de un solo movimiento junto al terrible grito de dolor del ángel. La sangre que salió a borbotones manchó ligeramente su rostro y no tardó en correr como ríos a través de la espalda del Jyushimatsu hasta crear un gran charco oscuro bajo de ellos. Si no fuera por su condición inmortal hubiera muerto desangrado desde la primera vez que Ichimatsu hizo aquello.

Jyushimatsu temblaba tratando de callar sus quejidos. Sus manos, cubiertas por sus largas mangas blancas, al mismo tiempo cubrían su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Ichimatsu se levantó y se arrodilló frente a él, deseoso de ver ese rostro. El charco bajo sus pies se hacía cada vez más grande, pero no le preocupaba. Al estar frente al ángel tomó sus manos para bajarlas y observar la expresión de auténtico dolor en ese joven rostro que ya no sonreía, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero ya no de felicidad o vergüenza.

—Ya pasó. —Murmuró al pasar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas, mas con esto solo consiguió manchar esa pulcra piel con los rastros de su sangre.

—Duele. —Sollozó cuando el demonio depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Lo sé, siempre duele. —Una leve sonrisa acompañó sus palabras, no una de pena o disculpa, sino de completa satisfacción—. Pero te traje algo.

Ichimatsu se puso en pie y con rapidez tomó el ramo de flores blancas y amarillas, las que colocó en el regazo de Jyushimatsu, éste las miró un momento, sorprendido al principio, feliz después de unos momentos, y nostálgico al final. El demonio adoraba ver las muchas emociones que pasaban por su cara cada vez que tenía un detalle como ese.

—Es primavera arriba. —Dijo tomando una flor para colocarla sobre la oreja izquierda del ángel—, las flores son muy bellas, pensé que las extrañabas y las traje para ti.

—… Si, las extraño. —susurró con una triste sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no subo, ¿verdad?

—No es tanto, dos o tres décadas no significan mucho para seres como nosotros.

—…Tienes razón.

Aunque apoyara sus palabras, Jyushimatsu se mostraba claramente infeliz. Nada de eso hacía cambiar de parecer al demonio. Aunque le gustaba más cuando el ángel sonreía con sinceridad, eso no significaba que quería perderlo, así que prefería mantenerlo ahí, prisionero y triste, pero a salvo, tanto como un demonio podía mantenerlo.

—No pongas esa expresión, ¿no te gustó mi regalo? —preguntó con burla.

—Si, me gustó…

—Dilo. —Pidió Ichimatsu mientras se acercaba más al ángel, colocándose entre sus rodillas con movimientos lentos—. ¿No quieres?

—¿Cómo está Karamatsu nii-san?

—Su nombre no es Karamatsu ahora. —El ángel siguió insistiendo con su mirada, a lo que el demonio solo respingó algo fastidiado—. Está bien, sigue siendo un sacerdote, sigue al mando de esta capilla y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que eso cambie.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí con él?

—Es otro ángel, aunque ya lo haya olvidado.

El ángel desvió la mirada y dio un largo suspiro, por lo que el demonio sonrió divertido por ver esa mueca en su rostro. No la había visto desde décadas en el pasado, pero últimamente aparecía con mucha frecuencia.

—¿Estás celoso de él?

Jyushimatsu no contestó a esto, solo ladeó el rostro al ver que el otro se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios, ésta acción molesto de sobremanera al demonio y con una fuerte bofetada le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. El ángel no hizo un solo movimiento para defenderse, se quedó quieto mientras Ichimatsu terminaba de desvestirlo.

—¿No quieres que te bese en los labios? ¿Es eso? —Se detuvo y se quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas, sujetando con ambas manos sus pantaloncillos.

—No, yo…

—No importa, no es necesario que lo haga.

Terminó de desvestirlo, besó y mordió su cuello, reavivando las marcas que ya había dejado antes en su cuello, hombros y pecho. Sus manos acariciaron cada rincón de su cuerpo. Fue suave aunque estuviera molesto con él, pues a pesar de todo seguía teniendo ese sentimiento por quien debería ser su enemigo y lo que menos quería ahora era lastimarlo más.

El ángel no se movió, el demonio ya lo había hecho antes, y seguramente lo haría de nuevo incontables veces. Ichimatsu tomaba su cuerpo cuando quería y Jyushimatsu no se negaba, no porque le gustara o estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque aprendió por la mala que de nada servía negarse o luchar con él porque no ganaría, tal vez tenían la misma fuerza y habilidades en pelea, pero a diferencia del demonio, el ángel siempre procuraba no lastimarlo con sus golpes y eso lo dejaba en desventaja.

Ichimatsu no se detuvo a pensar en lo que el ángel deseaba. Se apartó después de juguetear con sus pezones, relamió sus labios mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo del ángel. La túnica antes no dejó ver las muchas marcas que ya había dejado por todo su pecho, vientre, piernas y brazos. Con hondo suspiro y una leve sonrisa desabotonó sus pantalones y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Ni hizo más miramientos al penetrarlo a pesar de la exclamación de dolor que el ángel emitió. Estaba molesto a pesar de no querer herirlo y dada su naturaleza disfrutaba mucho hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, se sentía satisfecho al hacerlo.

Mientras el demonio terminaba de saciarse de su cuerpo Jyushimatsu solo observaba el ramo de flores frente a él. Había un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro al saber lo que estaba pasando, cómo el ser que amaba tanto lo mantuviera en esas condiciones y sin poder creer todavía que lo hiriera de esa manera, después de que se amaron tanto, incluso al grado de desafiar a cielo e infierno y que a pesar de todo eso no podía olvidar lo que sentía.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax quedaron recostados, lado a lado sobre el pequeño charco de la sangre del ángel, ambos con la respiración acelerada por lo recién ocurrido. El primero en incorporarse fue Jyushimatsu, acomodó su túnica y se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas, las rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla entre sus rodillas. El demonio lo observó por un largo tiempo, desde su posición recostada podía ver claramente la mueca en su rostro y ésta provocó un nudo en su estómago. Estaba muy cerca de llegar a su límite.

Ichimatsu se puso en pie y acomodó sus pantalones negros. Al terminar se acercó y arrodilló frente al ángel, sujetó sus mejillas con una de sus manos para que enfrentara su mirada y sonrió con una mueca extraña, mostrando todos sus colmillos.

—Te cambiaré de sitio. —Murmuró con una tenue sonrisa mientras acariciaba ahora sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas—. Un nuevo cubículo estará bien.

—Déjame ir —susurró con un tono más grave de lo normal, estaba molesto.

—Eres un serafín —contestó Ichimatsu con una sonrisa torcida con la que dejó ver sus colmillos—, aunque hayan pasado cientos de años tu luz no se ha extinguido, sigues siendo tan poderoso como al principio de los tiempos, mi poder se compara al tuyo como uno de los demonios más poderosos en el inframundo, pero todavía podrías escapar si de verdad te lo propones.

—No juegues conmigo, mis alas…

—Escapa, crecerán con el tiempo y podrías volver al lado de tu amado Dios.

—Ichimatsu… —Su voz volvió a quebrarse y sus ojos se humedecieron—, he intentado escapar muchas veces y…

—No lo has hecho realmente, ¿o sí? —Besó sus labios en ese momento de distracción.

El ángel no se negó, aunque no correspondió a su beso desde el principio poco a poco se dejó llevar por el calor que sentía en su pecho producto del acelerado ritmo de su corazón y terminó por besarlo con la misma intensidad de siempre. Aferró la solapa de su saco y abrió su boca permitiendo al demonio entrar a ella con su lengua, jugó con él sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo por completo y ahora se dejaba llevar por el deseo. Su corazón estaba desbocado y su estómago centrifugaba, cada beso del demonio le hacía perder la cordura y lo dejaba deseando más y más. Ichimatsu sabía esto y por ello aprovechaba esa situación, volvió a acariciar la espalda del ángel sobre sus ropas, bebió de él sintiendo la misma reacción en su corazón y estómago, su cabeza daba vueltas y consiguió perderse lo suficiente para que sus caricias se suavizaran. Con lentitud volvió a recostarlo y se colocó sobre él, apoyándose sobre sus mismos brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso. Jyushimatsu rodeó su espalda para atraerlo más a él, quería sentirse tan cercano como pudiera, aun cuando su mente estaba perdida en una placentera niebla, tenía la suficiente cordura para saber que solo el demonio podía hacerle sentir de esa manera.

Un beso conseguía que los dos se colocaran en la misma situación, despertaba el corazón del demonio y en el ángel le hacía olvidar cada tapujo que podría poseer con su entrenamiento en las filas de Dios. Nada le importaba a ninguno después de que sus cuerpos se unieran de esa manera. Más que unirse en la intimidad, un beso conseguía nublarlos más.

Al terminar el beso los dos se miraron con intensidad, en sus ojos se podía ver la bruma en la que su mente se había sumido por el momento compartido. Aun confundido, Ichimatsu llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas rojas del ángel y las acarició con suavidad. Ante el contacto Jyushimatsu suspiró y su piel se erizó.

—¿Por qué quieres renunciar a esto, Jyushimatsu? —dijo tan claro como pudo con la voz más grave de lo normal.

—Es incorrecto —susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos. La mirada del demonio no lo dejaba pensar con claridad—, nosotros no debimos caer en esto.

—¿Qué crees que pasará si vuelves?

—Seré castigado. —Volvió a abrir los ojos y se incorporó, con ello consiguió que Ichimatsu se levantara también—. No soy tan iluso como para pensar que me regresarán mi lugar en el ejército de Dios.

—¿Y por qué…?

—¡Porque es lo correcto! —Se puso en pie y su luz brilló con mayor intensidad—. Mi vida es de Dios, él puede disponer de ella cuando quiera y si su voluntad era que yo peleara contra ti nunca debí contradecirlo.

—¿Aun cuando él te involucró en su juego sin preguntar? —El ángel no contestó, Ichimatsu se puso en pie y volvió a acariciar su mejilla para que lo mirara—. Les dio el libre albedrío, ¿no? Nos lo dio a todos, ¿por qué castigarnos ahora que queremos utilizarlos?

—Él nos creó.

—¿Para adorarlo? ¿Para que hagamos cumplir su voluntad sin importar nada más? —Sujetó de nuevo las mejillas del ángel, esta vez con más fuerza—. Él te ama solo cuando eres obediente y eres castigado si te atreves a incumplir con cualquiera de sus estúpidas leyes. Eres igual de estúpido por creer que eso es lo correcto.

—Choromatsu nii-s…

—¡Él ya no es Choromatsu ni es tu hermano mayor! —Lo soltó y extendió sus alas con enfado mientras su cola golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez—. ¡Es tu Dios y lo has hecho enfadar, todos nosotros lo hicimos por tener un sentimiento que dice profesar!... Pero él no ama.

—¿Y tú? —Retó con nuevas lágrimas en sus mejillas al saber que eso probablemente era verdad.

—Sabes que no haría esto si…

—Tú no me amas, demonio, sientes un placer perverso al tenerme aquí… y yo tampoco te amo, amé al humano que eras no a lo que eres ahora.

Un largo silencio los envolvió a ambos. Enfrentaban su mirada con intensidad y no movían un solo músculo. Fue el demonio quien se movió primero al no poder contener más su risa por ver la expresión en el rostro del ángel, éste frunció el ceño un poco desconcertado.

—Admito que no soy muy bueno con este sentimiento, —Relajó su cuerpo, sus alas volvieron a tomar una posición cerrada a su espalda y su cola se movió de un lado a otro con suavidad—, pero tú no eres ni regularmente bueno con las mentiras.

Jyushimatsu bajó la mirada al suelo y cerró sus ojos. Mientras tanto el demonio tomó las flores en el suelo manchadas de sangre, caminó después hasta la pared y sacó la cadena de la roca con mucha facilidad. Fueron sus habilidades las que la mantuvieron firme todo ese tiempo y solo él podía sacarla de ahí. Caminó con paso regular rumbo a la salida, sujetando la cadena con fuerza para que su prisionero no escapara. Cuando el ángel sintió la tensión en su cuello no tuvo más remedio que seguir al demonio a su nueva prisión.

Un nuevo cubículo de piedras con esqueletos en cada pequeña cámara dispuesta. No era diferente a ningún otro, por eso no se molestó en hacer nada más que sentarse al centro de este.

—Tú si lo eres. —susurró decaído.

—¿Qué?

—Mintiendo. —Miró al demonio y le mostró una sonrisa dolida—. Eres muy bueno mintiendo. ¿Cómo sé que de verdad me amas?

El demonio se sorprendió por la pregunta, volvió a quedarse quieto mirando al ángel sin saber qué responder. Él tenía un punto salvo que era errado, solo que no tenía la manera de hacérselo saber.

—Es cierto, tal vez te estoy mintiendo. —Se acercó, se arrodilló frente a él y sujetó su collar con su mano derecha—Tenía una buena posición, era la segunda mano del Rey de los demonios, dejé todo eso y me arriesgué a ser anulado solo por estar al lado de un ángel malagradecido y así tener un perverso placer.

—Soy tu prisionero.

—Deseo mantener a salvo tu luz, no quiero que desaparezca, idiota. Cuando vuelvas al cielo y te presentes ante la luz de Dios, te va a desaparecer.

Ichimatsu se apartó de él y arrojó las flores a los pies del ángel. Le dio la espalda y se alejó. Era momento de irse.

—Ichimatsu —Llamó el ángel tomando las flores del suelo—. Ichimatsu —Repitió con un tono más alto, pero el demonio no se giró—. ¡Ichimatsu nii-san!

Solo entonces se detuvo. El demonio se giró y sonrió al ángel que ya estaba de pie con una mirada furiosa.

—Vaya, al fin lo dijiste.

Jyushimatsu arrojó las flores al pecho del demonio y después de un enfrentamiento de miradas volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

—No quiero estos regalos, ya no más.

—Como quieras. —Gruñó antes de darse la vuelta.

—Ichimatsu nii-san —llamó de nuevo con la voz entrecortada. —Ichimatsu nii-san —Repitió pues el demonio siguió avanzando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Si te amo. —Susurró con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos—. Los ángeles no deben amar a los demonios y yo lo hago. Los ángeles no deben sentir rencor hacia nadie… y yo lo hago.

Ichimatsu se giró sorprendido por escucharle decir eso. Lo había escuchado antes, muchas veces le dijo que no lo amaba, como demonio él sabía detectar fácilmente cuando alguien mentía y por supuesto también sabía cuando alguien era sincero.

—¿Cómo puedo amar y tener rencor por el mismo ser? —Sus manos fueron al collar violeta en su cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza, casi como si quisiera arrancarlo—. Déjame ir antes de que te odie, por favor.

Ichimatsu mordió sus labios sintiendo que sus ojos ardían. Muy pocas veces tuvo esa sensación como demonio, pero la había sentido muchas veces como humano. No iba a llorar, por más miserable que esas palabras le hicieran sentir.

—Prefiero que me odies a que desaparezcas.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y no se detuvo ni miró atrás hasta que estuvo de nuevo fuera de la capilla. Tomó la ropa que había dejado en la cámara anterior y se disfrazó de nuevo como una monja antes de salir de las catacumbas. Tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cada vez era más difícil estar ahí abajo, últimamente tenía una amarga sensación cada vez que terminaba con su visita.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando recién lo encerró, disfrutaba tanto estar abajo, se divertía aunque Jyushimatsu no dejara de pedir que lo liberara, pero siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír y lograba sentirse como si aún fueran humanos hermanos, antes rara vez discutían, hablaban de sus vidas como humanos, compartían anécdotas y conversaban como si no fueran enemigos, la expresión del ángel en aquel entonces seguía siendo tan llena de luz y últimamente lo único que conseguía del ángel eran retos y miradas de desprecio. Siendo demonio no sería la primera vez que recibía una, pero de él realmente le hacía sentir con el estómago revuelto.

Era obvio que ya estaba cansado, muchas veces lo estuvo, pero siempre conseguía distraerlo lo suficiente para que estuvieran tranquilos un par de años más. Ahora tenía mucho tiempo intentándolo y no llegaba muy lejos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Siguió caminando hasta el claro donde antes recogió las flores. Cada paso que daba le hacía recordar más y más aquellos años donde los seis convivieron como humanos consanguíneos. Dios, Él, los dos serafines más poderosos y los dos demonios más cercanos a Él.

Todo había comenzado como un reto del Rey de los demonios contra Dios. Dios aseguró que los demonios podían ser contagiados por la bondad de los humanos mientras el Rey Demonio apostó por lo contrario: la maldad de los humanos pervertirían a sus ángeles. Para resolver esa tonta discusión, el demonio sugirió enviar a dos miembros de sus ejércitos para saber quién tenía razón. Dios no estuvo de acuerdo por temor de dejar desprotegido a sus serafines hasta que el demonio se comprometió a ser parte de la apuesta, solo si Dios también se incluía. Aceptó.

Ichimatsu sabía todo esto pues su Rey había informado de todo a los dos demonios elegidos para el juego. El plan era que ellos, como los dos seres más poderosos en el inframundo además de su líder, sedujeran a los dos serafines elegidos. Él quería que cayeran en el pecado y así demostrarle a ese Dios engreído que incluso los seres de luz más blanca y en quienes más confiaba podían sucumbir a las tentaciones humanas. Por supuesto que aceptó inmediatamente, para él sería una tarea sumamente divertida seducir a un ser celestial, aunque fuera despojado de sus poderes y habilidades demoniacas al igual que Dios, su Rey y los serafines, eso no haría más difíciles las cosas. Tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Con lo que ninguno contaba, ni siquiera el Rey del inframundo, fue con que Dios había hecho sus propios planes y además de quitarles sus poderes y habilidades, también lo hizo con sus memorias. Todos olvidaron lo que eran antes de nacer como humanos, convivieron como hermanos, crecieron como niños, adolescentes y adultos. Fueron Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu. Los seis desarrollaron lazos más allá de sus naturalezas originales. Más de los que Dios quiso.

Como humanos sin memoria tuvieron la libertad de conocerse bien, claro que sus naturalezas demoniacas y celestiales no desaparecieron, cuando nacieron fue muy notorio, pero conforme fueron creciendo se educaron como humanos, fueron contagiados por diferentes valores y por la naturaleza de sus enemigos. Jugaron, rieron, pelearon y se enamoraron.

Como hermanos que eran y por las normas aprendidas, intentaron mantener sus sentimientos humanos controlados, aunque no pudieron hacerlo mucho tiempo. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu fueron los primeros, pero en cuanto los dos se dejaron llevar y se entregaron, Dios enfureció. Una serie de eventos los llevó a todos a morir de forma prematura pues ese ser engreído no dejaría que sus ángeles siguieran manchando sus plumas al pecar con los demonios. Al Rey demonio no le importó, pero su muerte fue también un evento causado por la ira de Dios.

Los ángeles fueron perdonados, pero Dios no quiso aceptar jamás que se equivocó al enviar a sus ángeles a la tierra, no se debía tocar el tema para nada. Pocas décadas después Jyushimatsu bajó de nuevo para ver al demonio e Ichimatsu se encontró con él, ni siquiera su naturaleza demoniaca fue suficiente para que olvidara lo que había sentido por él y que seguía sintiendo. Tuvieron muchos encuentros por años, al menos hasta que Dios los descubrió. Los dos sabían que si había un juicio en contra del ángel iba a destruirlo, aunque Jyushimatsu pensó que era lo correcto nunca esperó que el demonio arrancara sus alas y lo encerrara en una cabaña en medio de la nada para "mantenerlo a salvo".

Dios dejó de buscarlo, lo único que ambos supieron de boca del otro demonio fue que en cuanto el ángel traidor fuera visto de nuevo en terreno divino iba a ser llevado a juicio. Ichimatsu no permitiría eso.

Poco después, el ángel que fue Karamatsu siguió los pasos de Jyushimatsu. Siguió visitando la tierra, enamorado de los humanos y su vida. Él añoraba esos sentimientos, su familia, sus amigos y sus vivencias. Ese serafín, más que bajar por amor a un ser, lo hizo por una vida que no quería dejar atrás. No supo que estaba cansado de alabanzas y guerras santas hasta que se dio cuenta que podía tener más. Lo dijo a su Dios, éste lo desterró, y ya en la tierra Karamatsu abandonó sus alas y renació como humano.

En cuanto Ichimatsu supo esto se dedicó a seguirlo, lo vio nacer y volver a crecer como el humano patético que fue antes, un romántico bondadoso del que todos abusaban. Realmente le fue divertido saber que a pesar de haber huido de ello, eligió el camino de Dios y se convirtió en sacerdote. El demonio se mantenía a su lado y como un juego adicional se dedicó a seducirlo como humano también, utilizando la apariencia de una monja para mantenerlo cerca. Pronto sus deseos cambiaron de querer divertirse a desear protegerlo de verdad, sobre todo cuando se enteró que Dios había decretado un mismo destino para ese segundo ángel traidor.

No había pasado una década desde entonces e incluso Ichimatsu comenzaba a cansarse de ello. Era obvio que también su prisionero lo hiciera al estar encerrado por más de treinta años, sobre todo después de que cambiara una cómoda cabaña por una tumba con siglos de antigüedad con la finalidad de estar más cerca de Karamatsu. No iba a cambiar su manera de pensar, lo tendría cautivo cuanto pudiera, pero no dejaba de pesarle que el ser que amaba poco a poco comenzara a guardarle rencor.

Era más sencillo cuando era ese dulce muchacho y él era su hermano mayor. Mucho más sencillo y placentero.

—Así que la paciencia de un serafín es de 32 años.

Una voz bastante conocida distrajo los pensamientos del demonio. No se molestó en buscar alrededor al dueño de esa voz, pues sabía que había sonado solo en su cabeza. Seguramente él estaba escondido en el bosque o seguía en el limbo.

—Deja de esconderte, no estoy tan de mal humor como para volver a pelear contigo.

Solo entonces ese ente se dejó ver. Una criatura con un aspecto bastante similar al suyo, solo que menos desgarbado. A pesar de estar vestido completamente con un traje de negro, poseer alas desprovistas de plumaje, una cola, cuernos y colmillos, y sus ojos brillaban con el color de la muerte, este ser sonreía de la forma más dulce que cualquier humano podría ver jamás.

—Siempre es bueno asegurarse antes. —dijo con un tono de voz dulce, seguido de una risita que solo denotaba inocencia.

—Increíble que Él tenga a alguien tan cobarde como segunda mano.

—No hay nadie más poderoso que yo desde que tú dejaste de ser su segunda mano, Ichimatsu nii-san.

—Vamos, ¿también tú? Deja de llamarme de esa forma, nuestros nombres ya no son esos.

—Apuesto a que no te molesta escucharlo de Jyushimatsu nii-san.

Ichimatsu solo respingó y se sentó en el suelo, se quitó el velo y revolvió su cabello. Cada vez que ese demonio lo visitaba terminaba de mal humor y justo ese día no creía ser capaz de resistir mucho.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Venía a ver a Karamatsu nii-san, platicamos un momento… supongo que no me dejarás ver a Jyushimatsu nii-san.

—Eso es un poco obvio, nunca te dejo verlo.

—Uhm… lo extraño un poco.

—Cuidado —Advirtió Ichimatsu después de una risita—, si Su Alteza te escucha pensará que no mereces estar a su lado.

—¿Por decir que extraño a mis hermanos mayores? —Fue su turno de reír ligeramente mientras se sentaba frente a Ichimatsu—. Puedo ver que él también extraña a Choromatsu nii-san, lo llama por ese nombre muchas veces y no deja de hablar de él, aunque solo lo hace para burlarse.

—Siempre se ha reído de él.

—Tú lo conoces más que nadie, aunque siempre ha disfrutado su burla ahora habla con más frecuencia de ello. Es… extraño.

Ichimatsu frunció el ceño y su mirada fue hacia el pasto bajo ellos. Le sorprendía mucho escuchar de ese comportamiento, pues Todomatsu tenía razón, aunque los dos fueron los más cercanos al Rey Demonio, era él quien lo conocía más pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos al ser su segunda mano. Siempre hablaba de Dios, respingaba cuando ganaba una batalla o se burlaba cuando la perdía, pero no ocurría con demasiada frecuencia.

—Supongo que las emociones humanas son más fuertes de lo que Dios planeó al crearlos.

—Algo así… me pregunto si Choromatsu nii-san también experimenta lo mismo.

—Bueno… Tuvo clemencia con sus serafines, deja vivir a uno como un humano corriente y al otro no lo está persiguiendo.

—Admito que es extraño. Con nosotros no tuvo nada cercano a la consideración cuando nos rebelamos a él.

—Supongo que tiene que ver que intentamos "comer" las almas de sus queridos humanos.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa al recordar ese momento cuando el Serafín más cercano a Dios, el portador de luz consumido por la vanidad, se consideró tan cercano a él e intentó derrocarlo para ser el nuevo Dios, la mitad de los ángeles lo siguieron dando paso a la peor de las guerras santas, ángeles contra los rebeldes. Estos últimos perdieron y fueron desterrados, desde entonces la guerra solo ha ido de batalla en batalla y ninguno de los dos líderes ha dado un paso atrás… hasta que los dos vivieron ese corto período como humanos.

—¿Ahora vas a darle el reporte a Osomatsu? —preguntó Ichimatsu mientras se ponía de nuevo el velo sobre su cabeza.

—No, ya no necesita saber más, al fin ha decretado lo que hará.

El demonio se congeló por un segundo. El Rey demonio, a diferencia de Dios, se tomó todo el maldito tiempo que quiso para decidir el castigo que el demonio desertor merecía. Todomatsu lo visitaba regularmente para saber de sus pasos y darle un reporte al Rey que serviría para su maldito juicio, al que claramente no sería invitado ni mucho menos habría un jurado que decidiera su destino, todo correría a manos de Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu no ocultó su nerviosismo, y aunque lo hubiera intentado dudaba mucho conseguirlo. En el mejor de los casos iba a condenarlo y mantenerlo prisionero, en el peor terminaría anulado y consumido por él para aumentar su poder.

—Quita esa cara —Rio el demonio menor con una mano frente a su boca para ocultar la mueca de sus labios—, Osomatsu nii-san dijo que no le importa lo que hagas aquí.

—… ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Estás desterrado, pero no dejas de estar bajo su servicio… significa que no puedes volver, pero tienes que mantener prisioneros a los serafines.

—¿Prisioneros?

—… o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo hasta ahora. No le importa, sea lo que sea son dos soldados del cielo vigilados por uno de los suyos, para él es tener la ventaja. —Volvió a burlarse mirando con desprecio la ropa que tenía— Realmente temes que te alejen de él, ¿verdad? Un demonio enamorado… Eres patético.

Fue el turno de Ichimatsu para reír a lo que Todomatsu no supo qué responder, solo esperó para que el ataque de risa pasara. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho, Ichimatsu no solía reír demasiado.

—Curioso que digas eso. —Ichimatsu se levantó y sacudió las pequeñas ramas y hojas secas que quedaron adheridas a sus hábitos—. ¿Quién visitó al sacerdote hoy? ¿El demonio, Todomatsu o Todomi?

—… ¿Eso qué importa?

—No tienes que venir, Totty, no para "hablar" con Karamatsu— pronunció con burla—. Te he escuchado cuando hablas con él. No eres el más indicado para burlarte de mí, ¿sabes? Al menos yo tengo el suficiente valor para aceptarlo.

—No estoy enamorado de él.

—Repítelo hasta que lo creas. —Le sonrió de manera burlona y dio la vuelta al escuchar en la lejanía que el sacerdote lo llamaba. Con su cola arrancó algunas flores al azar y las tomó formando un nuevo ramillete—. Aunque para cuando eso pase tal vez yo ya haya avanzado lo suficiente para que no puedas alcanzarme.

—¿También con Karamatsu nii-san? —Se puso en pie también y sacudió su cola de un lado a otro, claramente molesto.

—No te confundas. —Se giró y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Era su momento para molestarlo y no lo iba a desaprovechar—. No es lo mismo que con Jyushimatsu… pero no puedes negar que siempre tuvimos una química extraña.

—Es un sacerdote ahora, ellos no…

—Por favor —Rodó los ojos y colocó las manos en la cintura—, sabemos perfectamente que ese supuesto voto de castidad no existe. Los humanos que deciden convertirse en sacerdotes son los más lujuriosos.

—¡Aún así! ¡Él no se sentiría atraído por ti! —Se cruzó de brazos y entrompó sus labios en un claro berrinche. Ichimatsu los recordaba bien.

—¿Porque tengo la apariencia de un hombre? Puedo ser lo que él quiera ver. —Tras esa pregunta sus facciones cambiaron ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible, su figura también lo hizo: sus caderas se ensancharon, su cintura se hizo más pequeña y en su pecho se hizo notable el crecimiento—. No me ha visto desnudo aunque puedo sentir que desea hacerlo.

Todomatsu no dijo nada, su berrinche no desapareció, muy al contrario las flores a sus pies comenzaron a morir resecas, lo que Ichimatsu notó. Su apariencia volvió a ser la de un chico.

—Aun no sabes cómo controlar tus emociones humanas, ¿verdad? Y no sabes cómo dejar de sentirlas —Suspiró y volvió a darse la vuelta cuando la voz del sacerdote volvió a llamarlo—, secuelas del juego de nuestros hermanos mayores.

—… No tengo emociones humanas.

—Entonces no te molesta que seduzca al sacerdote, ¿verdad?

Todomatsu sacudió su cola con lo que cortó un par de flores y dejó marcas en los árboles cercanos. Ichimatsu volvió a reír al ver su respuesta a la pregunta formulada, divertido también por la demostración de los claros celos que decía que no poseía. Él los sentía muchas veces, aunque jamás lo admitiría, y sabía reconocerlos muy buen.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres pelear ahora?

Los ojos de Ichimatsu volvieron a brillas con ese color rojo y después se tornaron púrpuras, estaban fijos a los movimientos del otro y sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para el siguiente encuentro. Todomatsu mantuvo esa mirada desafiante que brillaba con un rosa intenso, por un momento mostró sus colmillos al gruñir. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta que la decisión pasó por su cabeza en una fracción de segundo, sin embargo se arrepintió de ello en menos tiempo.

—No tengo tiempo, para esto —Sonrió al darse cuenta que de nuevo escaparía a un enfrentamiento—, Karamatsu me está llamando.

Todomatsu no hizo algo mientras veía que Ichimatsu se alejaba desapareciendo su aura demoníaca junto con sus cuernos y cola que habían aparecido junto con la amenaza del demonio menor. Siseó antes de darse la vuelta también y desaparecer dejando una bruma oscura y con olor a azufre.

La monja se aproximó a un paso regular hasta dónde escuchaba la voz del sacerdote llamándolo. Desde la lejanía pudo ver que gritaba con una sincera expresión de desespero hacia los árboles, en dirección contraria a donde él se encontraba charlando con el otro demonio. No había nadie más buscándolo, solo él.

—Padre, estoy aquí, ¿ha sucedido algo?

—¡Hermana! —En cuanto lo escuchó corrió en su dirección, lo tomó de los hombros e inspeccionó rápidamente su cuerpo de arriba abajo—. Gracias a Dios se encuentra bien, —murmuró tras suspirar con alivio—, las demás hermanas me dijeron que no la vieron en la capilla esta mañana y me preocupó no verla en el comedor como siempre. Afortunadamente solo estaba exagerando.

Ichimatsu mostró una pequeña sonrisa que funcionó para que el rostro del sacerdote se tornara rojo. El demonio pudo sentir la repentina aceleración en los latidos de su corazón y el calor en todo su cuerpo, lo que provocó que una pequeña capa de sudor frío se hiciera visible en su frente.

—Fui al claro de flores de nuevo, es todo —susurró intencionalmente en un tono de voz bajo—, coloqué las flores en el altar, pero… traje estas para usted.

—Es… usted muy amable, hermana.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el sacerdote se dio la vuelta con el ramillete en las manos. El demonio sonrió con satisfacción. No faltaba mucho para que cayera en la tentación, cómo demonio sabía cómo tentar a los humanos, aun si este había sido un serafín desde siempre. Sabía la debilidad de ese ángel, lo que tenía que hacer y el momento de tenerlo a su merced ya llegaba.

No sería lo mismo que con el ángel, dudaba tener la misma satisfacción, pero iba a disfrutar tanto cuando finalmente cayera. Lo que no consiguió en su vida de humano, lo haría ahora como demonio.

Observó la espalda del sacerdote y caminó con lentitud en la misma dirección. Comenzaba uno más de los muchos días que aun tendría ahí.


End file.
